


Kinktober Nineteenth: Teratophilia

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Choose Your Own Age Change, Deformity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fetishization, Fondling, Food, Food Kink, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Monsters, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Teasing, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: Pudding's voice slipped easily from vanilla to burnt sugar once the door shut behind her. She didn't have to pretend here.Katakuri's own voice was a tease, playful; his laugh mirthful, open-mouthed, a higher pitch than anyone would expect from a man with his register. He didn't have to pretend a thing with her either.





	Kinktober Nineteenth: Teratophilia

**Author's Note:**

> **teratophilia** /ˈtɛɹ.ə.tə.fɪl.i.ə/ _noun (uncountable)_
> 
> **1** : The paraphilia characterized by sexual attraction to deformed or monstrous people.  
**2** : Attraction to monsters.
> 
> Also [have this](https://images.plurk.com/5KHIBI03ixHZRfCHdq5uvo.png). Those are canon heights.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 19: Teratophilia.

"Katakuri-nii?"

The second son of the Charlotte family glanced up as one of the youngest of the daughters slipped in to his room. She never bothered to knock; he always knew when she was coming well before she arrived. He smiled under his scarf, the look reaching his eyes.

"Pudding. You're early."

"Hehhh~ no one's around, are they?" Pudding's voice slipped easily from vanilla to burnt sugar once the door shut behind her. She didn't have to pretend here.

"Don't tell me you're developing a fledgling haki of your own?" His own voice was a tease, playful. It took no effort to gum both the door of Katakuri's size and the smaller one within it (which Pudding had used) shut with mochi, sealing the edges, jamming the doorknobs and keyholes. He didn't have to pretend a thing with her either.

Pudding grinned, brushing her hair away from her eyes as her brother removed his scarf. "Maybe~ or maybe I just see things a little better than other people in general."

"Is that so?" Katakuri patted his lap; Pudding pulled herself up onto his knee with practiced ease, the spikes he'd not yet removed acting as a ladder, as he continued. "Yet it took you so long to find out my secret."

She'd barely settled herself in his lap, and already she was puffing up her cheeks in a pout. "You're _different_. You're sneaky and your haki is way beyond anybody's. You don't count!"

Katakuri's laugh in response was mirthful, open-mouthed, a higher pitch than anyone would expect from a man with his register. (Kind of dorky, Pudding thought, which suited him.) "I suppose that's fair. And you are the first one to find out without being told. Take good care of that eye of yours."

"Of course~" Pudding nearly purred, fluttering all her lashes. "Hey, did you get the donuts I made for you?"

"I did. You may be early, but I wouldn't have waited for you had you been late."

"Exactly why I showed up when I did!" Her eyes lidded, too-broad grin on her lips, as she settled herself right down in his lap, lying hammocked lengthwise across his thighs. Settled so that she could look up at him from this low angle, see his fangs and his stitches and also the strong lines of his jaw - which would quickly soften once he began his merienda. "I love watching you eat what I bake for you."

"You love watching me eat," he corrected, reaching down to brush her bangs a little higher up her forehead with one thumb, as his other hand pulled an absolutely perfect cake donut from the platter on the table by his hefty armchair. "And I love watching you watch me."

"I know you do," she hummed, shivering as his large mouth opened, opened too wide, stretched with the elasticity afforded by his fruit. If he'd been anyone but family, she would have found him ridiculous, awful, easy to mock. But he'd grown up as she had.

He understood.

And by that token, she understood him.

He took a huge bite of that huger donut, and Pudding bit her lip, watching his cheeks pouch, his fangs shift as his jaw moved. He kept nearly unblinking eye contact with her as he chewed, making a show of licking his lips.

"You're so handsome." It was second nature, by now, to reach out with one hand to rub slowly up and down the bulge hidden by his fly.

He made a point of swallowing before he answered. "And you're beautiful. From all three eyes on down..." It was second nature to him to slide the tip of his pinky feather-softly down her throat, then sternum, between her breasts. The softest hitch caught in her breath.

"Are you singing inside about my food, niichan~?"

The slightest hint of pink rose in Katakuri's cheeks. "Brat..."

Pudding's smile widened as though it could rival his. "That's not a no."

"It isn't." He licked the icing from the next section of donut with his long, mochi-flexible tongue, eyes piercing hers as he did. "I'm also singing about you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will have more chapters but I am sure this is not the only thing I will write for this pairing.  
(I had to create this pairing tag with a / instead of just an &. I'm disappointed in y'all.)
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
